A Shinobi's Curse
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: As a member of the Ankoku clan, Masami must prove herself a leader but a leader must have a worthy partner by her side. Madara Uchiha has vowed to take the Ankoku leader as his but can he do it before the brother of the first Hokage can claim her? OC x Madara. Rated T for now.
1. A Fight and a Confession

_**I've been debating whether or not to even upload this Naruto fanfiction I've been working on but I decided to upload it and leave it to the readers to decide if I should continue or not. So if you're reading this then please leave a review if you're enjoying it so far or not. Anyways this includes my OC who is also the main character in my Vampire Knight fanfiction. Please enjoy. WARNING: I have not used spell check and this fanfiction has not been edited for grammar so please bear with me. :3**_

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its character's. I simply own my characters and my story._**

* * *

The dark haired, green eyed , shinobi threw her kunai at her bonde hair blue eyed counterpart. She knew full well what her next move was. As anticipated the blonde threw three shuriken to her one kunai. This was a move the blonde usually used to try and confuse her but she knew better. The Ankoku leader blocked the attack and in turn she smashed the grund with her fist as a massive boulder popped up from the ground before her. The blonde had just begun her attack when the boulder blocked it. The leader grinned and proceded to kick the boulder, crushing her to the ground and blocking any other attacks from her.

"Ready to give up?" the brunette leader came to sit on top of the boulder and looked down at the blonde.

She grimaced in pain but laughed. "What makes you think I'll give up just because you pinned me down?"

"Well, you always tend to give up on me by now Hinamori." she grinned as her senses caught a familiar chakra nearby. "She managed to see though the corner of her eyes.

"One more time, Masami. If you manage to beat me then I'll buy you lunch." Hinamori ignored the familiar presence as all that mattered at the moment was winning.

"You know how much ramen I eat. Makes me think you plan on winning this time."

Hinamori grinned "I plan on winning. If I don't I'll be broke by the time we exit the ramen shop." her grin turned to a grimace of pain.

"It wont be fair if you're hurt." Masami jumped off the boulder and proceded to remove it with her inhuman strenght.

Hinamori stood painfuly "Tch. Of all the women in Konoha you seem to be the most powerful." her tongue licked her lips, the coppery taste of her own blood a reminder of her goal.

The brunette hurled the large boulder aside. The prescence of the familiar chakra was starting to bother her. "I'll go easy on you." she bent over to retrieve her fallen kunai.

"Don't you dare." the blonde hissed.

Masami sighed "Very well. Your call."

The blonde nodded and looked over at the owner of the powerful chakra and notice a newcomer joining him. "Seems like even the leader of the Uchiha clan and our beloved Hokage are here."

Masami didn't bother to look over there but prepared herself and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The blonde immedialty jumped up as three clones came at her "That isnt fair Ankoku!" she hissed, landing a top a tree.

"You can't expect the enemy to tell you when they're going to attack." she cocked her head to the side as her clones stood close to her, each one with a kunai in hand. The cold chuckle of the Uchiha leader reached her ears. Without warning she shot her arm out and the kunai flew towards him, her eyes never leaving her opponent. She heard a swish and another chuckle.

Hinamori leapt off the tree and landed a few feet away. "Lets make this fair, Masami. No jutsus."

Her eyebrows raised but she shrugged "As you wish. It'll be your loss and my gain."

The blonde smirked and with a flick of her wrist four shuriken shot out.

Masami blocked each with her kodachi.

The blonde took this opportunity and grabbed the brunette from behind, throwing her body into the tree with such force that the tree broke in two.

Masami didnt have time to react when she felt Hinamori grab her from behind, all she felt was an agonizing pain run through her spine and the rest of her body. This wouldnt take her down but it would definetly give the blonde time to attack her again.

Hinamori grabbed Masami before the tree could fall on her and threw her into the tree where both the Hokage and the Uchiha leader stood. The men jumped out of the way as the brunette shattered the tree.

"Shit!" she hissed and managed to dodge Hinamori's hand when she reached out to grab her once again. "So throwing me against trees is your way of keeping me down huh." she swallowed her own blood. "I was going easy on you then but it seems you're really determined to win." taking a few steps back she analyzed her surroundings without keeping her eyes off of the blonde.

Hinamori watched Masami take small steps back. "You give up yet?" she laughed, letting her guard down just a bit when her eyes connected with that of the Uchiha leader, Uchiha Madara.

When Hinamori turned her head towards Madara, Masami grabbed her fallen kodachi and threw it towards the blonde's chest. As expected she barely managed to block it with her own kodachi but to her dismay Masami had reached her and threw her towards the remaining tree in te training field with ten times the force she had used on her.

"Damnit!" the blonde hissed in pain, her sight was blurry and her limbs refused to move.

The brunette pounded the ground with all her strength and another large boulder few up into the air before her, she kicked it straight into the tree where Hinamori lay. The boulder crushed both the remnants of the tree and the blonde. Masami waited for any movement from her companion.

Hinamori lay under the large boulder. She was sure her body was broken in several places and it was useless to try to even fight with a broken body. "You win Ankoku." she hissed through the pain.

Masami made her way towards Hinamori and removed the large boulder, throwing it behind her. "This was supposed to be a simple fight." she bent down and looked over the broken body of the blonde shinobi. "Your right arm seems to be broken." her fingers expertly moved over her body. "Other than that you should be fine."

Hinamori groaned "Remind me never to challenge you again." she laughed through the pain once Masami helped her stand, holding her up with an arm.

Hashirama joined the two. "I came to retrieve my assistant and it seems like you broke her."

Hinamori laughed "It's not that bad, Hashirama. I can stand." she removed Masami's arm and stood.

Hashirama shook his head "Next time you fight for food, make sure it isn't to the death." he scolded them. "Come on Hinamori, I need your help with a few tasks. I'll be taking her now, Masami."

She nodded "I'll see you both later then." She watched them leave.

"Well hello there, sweetheart."

Masami rolled her eyes "What is it now porcupine?" she crossed her arms and faced Madara.

"You forgot your toy." he held out her kunai.

She reached for it when Madara took her arm and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Let me go Uchiha." she pushed against him.

"You would have broken free already, Ankoku. It looks like you don't want that." his face came close to hers. The Uchiha leader enjoyed having the woman in his arms, but would never dare admit it.

"I'm too weak." she sighed and rested her head on him. "Why do you have to be so damn cocky?"

"Why do you have to be so damn hard to get?" he tried keeping her in the embrace as she managed to wiggle free from him after a few minutes.

"I have things to do Uchiha." Masami finally turned her back on him and walk towards the school.

Madara rolled his eyes and caught up to her "I'll join you."

"The kids seem to be afraid of you." she frowned "I rather you not."

Madara crossed his arms "I'm not leaving."

"Fine." she gave up on trying to win the fight. "You Uchiha are so persistent. I hope your children aren't anything like you. I mean your wife better have all the patience in the world if she has to put up with you for the rest of her life." Masami couldn't help but laugh at the idea of any woman even trying to put up with Madara.

"You put up with me." Madara pointed out.

Masami shrugged "We've been friends since childhood. I've learned to put up with you." a genuine smile claimed her lips.

Madara watched that smile that haunted his dreams light up her beautiful face. Only Hashirama knew that he was in love with the green eyed woman. Madara had tried in countless occasion to express his love but the Uchiha leader wasn't one to express such feelings. "You really think the woman I choose as a wife won't be able to put up with me?"

She shook her head "Unless you marry me or Hashirama then you're out of luck." she joked and tugged at his hair a bit.

"Then you should marry me." he said. He stopped walking once they had reached the schools gate and turned to face her.

Masami laughed at the joke but when she looked at him with the serious expression it was obvious that the joke wasn't meant to be a joke at all. "Oh..." words failed to come to her when she realized how serious he truly was.

"I mean it, Masami. You're the only woman who can fully understand me and I am the only one who can do the same to you. I am a leader and I need a wife who can lead by my side. Even Hashirama approves of this, saying that you are my opposite but my equal in every way." Madara finally spoke the words he had been keeping for years. "You bring out the best in me and..." a shrill metallic screech cut him off. He notice how Masami backed away from the door, avoiding his eyes.

"LADY MASAMI!" the large wooden doors burst open and dozens of children burts through the door.

Madara jumped back before he was trampled by the small children who had ran straight towards Masami.

"Hello little ones." Masami embraced the children that had come up to her.

"WE MISSED YOU LADY MASAMI!" they all shouted in unision as each child brought a flower to her.

"Well thank you." she took each one and soon enough she had a full bouqet of wild flowers i her hands. "I'll be watching the exams tomorrow so bring your best!"

The kids groaned at the reminder of the exams but erupted in cheers once she announced she would be joining them.

"Go along now or your parents will be worried." she pushed them along as they all said their goodbyes and headed home.

Madara had watched her interact with the children and he was sure Masami was the one for him. "Masami.."

Masami smiled at him and bowed in apology "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

Madara had been waiting years to tell her how much he loved her and he wasn't about to just let her go "No you won't go until you listen to me."

Masami frowned and held the flowers closer to herself "I have to get home now..."

"No. I need you to know that I have feelings for you and that..." he paused and his red eyes held hers "I want you to be my wife."

She gripped the flowers tighter until the stems began to snap from the pressure. "Madara I do.."

"I've been looking all over for you Masami."

Masami looked to her right and a smile spread across her face"Tobirama! I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

The Senju shook his head and laughed "Everything went well so I came back early. Seems like you missed me." Tobirama ignored the Uchiha and brought Masami into his arms. The warmth of her body was something he would never get used to but loved nonetheless.

Madara watched as the man he hated held Masami in his arms. He felt anger and jealousy, two emotions he truly disliked.

Tobirama felt the piercing eyes of the Uchiha on him "Don't you have any business to attend too Uchiha?" he motioned to a woman with bright red hair and skimpy clothes coming up to them. The woman had a face you would immediatley dislike and her dark eyes were set on Madara.

Masami frowned "It seems like you have a visitor."

Madara's frown deepened when he sensed the annoying red head by the name of Ruka come up behind him. "What is it now Ruka?" he didn't even bother to look at her, his eyes simply stayed on Masami who's eyes had gone stone cold.

Masami felt a small twinge of an unkown emotion poke at her as she watched the woman named Ruka place her hands over Madara. This made the dark haired shinobi uncomfortable.

"I've been looking for you all day Maddy!" she giggled.

Masami flinched at the sound that came out of the womans mouth. It was like fingernails on chalkboard. She noticed Tobirama flinching as well. "Let's go." she had managed to whisper softly into his ear without the other two noticing as Ruka had caught Madara's attention when she started tugging at his hair. It seemed to bother him enough that he had turned his back on them to keep Ruka off of him.

Tobirama nodded, leading her away from the two and into the streets were very little people now roamed. "I didn't know you and Madara still talked, Masami." he glanced over to the dark haired shinobi but she seemed lost in thought, her emerald eyes trained to the path ahead of them.

Masami spaced out once they had begun walking on the path. It was true she and Madara had a relationship but only as friends. A strange feeling had swept over her body when she saw the red head all over Madara. That strange feeling was something she had never really felt before but it was something she feared to even give a meaning to.

"Masami!"

Masami broke out of _her_ trance to see they had stopped walking and were standing in front of her home, Tobirama's face was inches from hers. "Oh.. Oh!" hery eyes widened in surprise and took two steps back in alarm at the closeness between them, almost falling in the process. "I'm so sorry!"

Tobirama chuckled and stood up straight. He had alarmed the shinobi by being so close "It was my fault. I shouldn't have been this close. I know you don't like it."

"Ahh haha" she laughed nervously and pulled at her long dark wavy hair with one hand and tugged at her uniform sleeves with the other. "Good night Tobirama, I'll see you tomorrow!" Without even waiting for a reply she stepped inside and locked the door behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the ground. "Oni!" A massive black wolf emerged from the living room and into the small hallway. "Come here my boy!" she opened her arms as he fell into her embrace. "Why do men have to be so complicated, Oni?" Masami gave the wollf a quick kiss and stood, stretching as she yawned. "I think I should avoid Madara... at least until this phase passes. He never cared for marriage or love before..." she shook her head. "Maybe he was drunk. Yeah! He was surely drunk. He won't even remember it tomorrow."

The massive wolf looked at the Ankoku leader with curious eyes.

"I'm going to sleep. You," she pointed at her partner. "can go do that wolfy thing you do at night and let me sleep.

A few moments later Masami was curled up in her bed. Her mind was racing at the thought of being one with the Uchiha leader. "He was drunk. He was drunk. He was drunk." she whispered to herself until her eyes closed and her mind took on the sweet unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

 ** _Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review, a follow, and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. :3_**

 ** _~Masami Kuran_**


	2. A Choice and a Condition

**_Okay here is another chapter. It isn't as long and there Isn't as much detail as I wanted there to be but I had to upload the chapter today or I wouldn't get it done until next week. WARNING: I have not used spell check so there will be errors in the fanfiction and some sentences will not make sense. If that does happen just pm me or leave me a review stating where the mistake is and I will gladly fix it._**

 ** _To answer a review made by a guest (Itachi)... Yes, Masami is somewhat like Tsunade in means of strength and healing abilities, but that is mostly it for comparisons. As the story moves on I will explain the importance of the Ankoku clan and things will begin to click and I can't spoil anything but as of now Izuna is dead. Of course the Uchiha have their trademark eyes and so do the Ankoku. Thank you so much for leaving a review. :3_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its character's. I simply own my characters and story._**

* * *

"Can't believe they're making me walk all the way here..." Masami grumbled. It was early morning and the sun had already risen into the blue sky.

"You sound like that grumpy Madara." a red haired woman poked her head through the locked gates of the Ankoku village .

"shut up Ryuko." she managed to throw a rock at the red heads face .

"Hey! Just saying it how I see it." dodging the rock she crossed her arms. A more serious expression claimed her features. " I heard the elders wanted to speak to you Masami. If they called you out of Konoha this early then it must be something important."

"No kidding." her sarcastic tone covered the fact that she was nervous. Not everyday do the elders want you to join them in a meeting and usually this meant something big was going on with the clan. " Let me in."

"What's the password?" Ryuko stepped back from the gate and placed a hand on her hips. Her blue eyes sparkled as the sun hit them.

"I'm your elder you little Fox." Masami was about to kick another rock at her when the gates began opening.

"Respect your elders, child."

The familiar voice of the eldest woman in the village, Kiyoko, made the leader take a few steps back. The creaking of the iron gate was something Masami hated. It reminded her of an obligation she never wanted but had too take as the only child of the great Haruka and Amaya Ankoku.

"You haven't been visiting us like you should, Masami." the gray haired woman with blue eyes approached the young shinobi. "You are the link connecting us to the Hokage and Konoha." she paused and looked over the clothing the young leader wore. "You do not wear the Ankoku crest," she paused. "Why is that?"

"People in the village seem to be scared of it so I decided not to wear it." she shrugged. The whole of the Ankoku Clan were know as ruthless, merciless, warriors without a heart and were hated by many.

The elder glared at Masami "Be proud of where your loyalties lie. Come." she motioned for her to follow.

"Good luck!" Ryuko whispered

"I need it." Masami responded.

"What was that?" the elder turned her head but remained walking.

"Uh.. Why am I being called? I thought the next meeting was on the night of the full moon." she fell into step with Kiyoko.

"Both the Senju and the Uchiha clan are powerful... we have decided we need a tie between one of those clans and ours." she paused in front of the large meeting hall.

The Ankoku village was basically a vast forest where the houses were hidden deep inside. This made it easier for the villagers to ready for battle in case there was an invasion. The only building out in the open was the meeting hall. The Ankoku crest was carved into the large wooden doors. The wolf head which represented the clan glared in the sunlight as they arrived. The doors seemed to open as they climbed the steps. Entering the room was a different story. The inside of the building was dark and it was usually used in interrogations. This meant the room had seats surrounding the room but high above. The bottom was empty floor the color of midnight, as it was easier for blood to not stain the floor if it was black.

Masami stood in the middle of the room as Kiyoko left her to walk up a flight of stairs and took her seat. "Why have the great elders of the Ankoku village summoned me?" her voice was cold and rough. It was getting harder for her to hide her nervousness.

"You are leader, Masami, act like one." the voice of the elder ,Sanosuke, filled the room.

"I am acting like one." she responded in a cool tone.

"We need you to bring in allies! You have done nothing of what we have asked! You are useless to us if all you do is live in the village and play around with the lesser class!" Sanosuke's tone was furious.

"And by allies you mean kissing ass to either the Senju or the Uchiha clan's leaders?" it was starting to annoy her that they wanted to use her as a pawn in their game of chess.

"We want you to marry either the leader of the Uchiha clan or the brother of Hashirama Senju. It is your choice to choose which ever man you deem suitable to rule at your side. Your parents were the legendery Ankoku rulers and you shall follow in their steps." Tsuyoshi, the second eldest of the male elders, finally took a turn in speaking. His words hung in the air as Masami struggled with what she had just heard.

"You mean you're forcing me to marry for power? I thought we were past that. You can't seriously trust the Uchiha clan to follow an agreement let alone a marriage and the Senju clan is far more smarter than to have an Ankoku marry into the family. Especially if that Ankoku happens to be me." she spoke the truth. It was known that the Ankoku only married off their leaders as a way to gain power and that never ended with a happy ending.

"Do as we say or you will dishonor our clan. Dishonor means banishment and stripping you of your title as leader."

Masami noticed the voice of Ishin Ankoku, her grandfather and the eldest male leader, coming from her right. "Grandfather..."

"My child, do you really wish for your clan to have no advantage in this war. We may be at peace now but sooner or later someone will snap and we will have a war at hand. Allies are needed." his voice had gone soft "Your parents gave their lives to keep you and everyone else safe. Can you not understand how serious our situation is at this point?"

Masami let out a sigh and looked up towards the direction of her grandfathers voice. Her grandfather was her only family and disobeying him was something she would never find herself doing... Even if it caused her everything. She didn't want to use a man for power but they were right. In this world only the smartest survive and she had to make sure her whole clan survived. Her wants and needs were and will always be placed last and she knew exactly what she should do. "I will do as you say, grandfather."

"My child you are doing us good. You will be following what your parents would have wanted you to do. Now go, Masami. Be the leader you were meant to be and bring us allies. We will be the ones with the upper hand if you succeed."

She nodded and turned to leave but stopped in her tracks once the large doors had opened before her the brightness of the outside making her flinch. "I will do as told but..." adjusting to the light her eyes scanned the trees outside. She noticed groups of people were watching from inside the forest, she sensed them. They must have known she was coming. "I warn you this will not be easy and the way things are now with this clan won't help me at all. Madara will know from the start what you have planned. Have a pleasent day, elders." she walked off, leaving the elders with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Can she truly do this?" Kiyoko had stepped from the shadows into the light. Her eyes betraying what her face could not express.

"You can't expect this child to achieve anything. She is nothing like her parents and will fail." Sanosuke spoke.

The remain elders, excluding Ishin, agreed with one another.

"You underestimate the power of her blood, ladies and gentlemen. Her blood is pure and strong, her powers rival both those of the Uchiha and Senju. The offspring she can produce with either clan will be ours to use as we wish and we will finally be able to take what is ours. We will no longer bow down to others and we will rule this world as we should have done from the very beginning.

Masami had arrived in Konoha a few hours after the metting and as now walking past the school. Her thoughts were clouded with thoughts and warnings of what could happen if it all went wrong. Tobirama would hate her but wouldn't hurt her, on the otherhand... Madara would kill her. Love or not, the Uchiha leader would kill her for using him. "He'll kill me without even a thought."

"Well what trouble have you gotten yourself into, Masami?" Tobirama stood a few steps in front of her. He was surprised she hadn't noticed him before and tried to get away from him as was her usual manners. He had heard she was called back into her village and left immediatley, leaving him to observe the exams by himself. Her usual cautious expression was nowhere to be seen today.

"Oh... uhh.. Hello Tobirama." she gave him a small smile and moved passed him. She didn't have a destination in mind but the way her mind was racing she was going to last hours walking around aimlessly.

Tobirama watched as the brunnette walked past him without another word. "Something must have happened to affect her mood." he thought. "Masami!" he stopped in front of her once he had caught up. "Are you okay?" he looked down at her.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine." she lied

"Is that so?" Tobirama crossed his arms and bent down to meet her gaze head on. "Doesn't seem like it to me. What did they tell you?" he spoke of the meeting she had attended to this morning.

Masami didn't move when her face was inches from his. She could fee the warmth of his prescence cover her cold body. She started feeling nervous just being this close to him. "Well the usual. I have to start acting like a leader, you need to stop asting time with peasents, you need a man to lead beside you , come back and take your position in the village, and so on." she rolled her eyes as she spoke, trying to make it sound like it didn't matter to her.

"A man eh? Have anyone in mind?" Tobirama smirked, putting attention to the comment that mattered most to him.

"Now that isn't any of your business." she smiled and tugged at his hair. "You are a nosy man, Tobirama."

"It is my business, leader." he pulled her hair in return. "I want to know who I'm up against."

"Up against? What makes you think that?" she let go of his hair and poked his cheek.

"The black eyed man coming towards us." Tobirama took her hand in his and pulled her to the side. Madara Uchiha had begun walking towards them when he notice Tobirama touching the Ankoku leader.

"Am I interrupting?" Madara looked from the Senju to Masami and towards their joined hands.

"Um no." Masami pulled her hand away from Tobiramas and took a step away from them both. "is there anything you need Uchiha?" she asked.

"Hashirama wishes to speak to his brother and we need to talk, Masami."

"About what?" she asked.

"About what happened yesterday."

"What exactly happened yesterday?" Tobirama butted in. He wasn't liking how the conversation was going and leaving now would mean leaving her with the manipulative Uchiha.

"This doesn't concern you Senju." Madara growled.

"It concerns me if it concerns her." he growled back.

"You both need to calm down. Tobirama go to your brother, or he'll come looking for you himself." she motioned for him to go.

"I'll come to you once I'm done." Tobirama said as he left, leaving the to alone.

"You don't have to be so mean, Porcupine." she sighed.

"He had his hands on you." he ignored her question.

"You can't keep people from touching me Madara."

"I can and I will." he responded with a smirk.

"I'm not marrying you or Tobirama. A man with a temper and another with issues. You both won't do me any good." she crossed her arms.

Madara narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arm as she did. "I'm no good?"

"I didn't mean it that way." she bit her lip and immediatley wanted to take back what she had just said. Of all things she was trying to avoid hurting either men but the only way she would know which man was best for the clan was by testing their limits. So far Tobirama was winning.

"Tch. I was raised to kill Senju and here I am trying to achieve piece beside them and you only critisize me saying I'm no good."

Letting out a sigh Masami reached up and removed the bangs that covered his right eye. "Your love can be turned to hatred in the blink of an eye and your love for fighting above all else is something I cannot handle. How can I trust a man who can turn on me over choosing my own clan over his?" removing her hand she backed away. " The Uchiha are dangerous people. After Izuna died you changed, you changed and I see it every time I look into those black eyes. I've been trying so hard to avoid you but you're making it hard for me."

"I ask you to marry me and you reply with this?" Madara was finding it hard to contain his anger at her. " Madara wanted her badly and the way she was speaking was making him think that she didn't want anything to do with him. The feelings he felt for her were strong and all the Uchiha wanted was for her to be his. Nothing else mattered to him, he would give up everything fo her but how could he show it to her? How could he get her to acept his offer and have her trust him? " I assume your clan wants to marry you off for power. Am I correct?"

She laughed. "Of course. This is how it has always been and how it will always be."

"Then which choices did they give you? They wouldn't dare touch Hashirama Senju but Tobirama is free for you to manipulate. They wouldn't just give you one choice, no, they would provide two choices. The Uchiha clan was the next, yes? You would choose which man was useful, which man would be easier to control. Your level of power matches both the Senju and the Uchiha and your blood mixed with one of ours will bring great power to your clan. Why do they want such power now? What are they planning?" Madara had stopped speaking and watched as the woman before him grabbed his clothes and pulled him down to her. Their lips meeting in a lust filled kiss. Before he could move his arms to hold her he felt her move away. His body wanted more than what she had given him just now. "Don't mock me Ankoku." his voice was low and passionate.

"I don't love Tobirama, I love you. I choose you but I won't marry you unless you help me achieve something in return." her voice was strong and soft. She felt tired but filled with energy at the same time. Her eyes were wide and fearful. If he didn't agree with her then she would have to finish out her plan herself.

"What is it you want?" his black eyes watched her eyes widen in fear, He knew what she wanted was something that could get them both killed but he was willing to listen.

"I was told that the elders and more than half of my clan want to kill everyone and take over the ninja world by using me." she paused and took in a deep breath before speaking again. "the elders had my parents killed by the secret corps the Ankoku clan has. They killed them because they knew about the war they were planning and I was kept alive because of the power in my veins. I cannot allow this to happen so I came to a decision. " her hands were trembling with anger and her body was tense with determination.

The Ankoku crossed her arms across her chest and looked up into the eyes of the Uchiha with determination as she spoke. "Help me exterminate the Ankoku clan."

 ** _So here ends this chapter. Hmm I don't know if Madara will or won't agree. :3 Please leave a review a follow and such. Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _~Masami Kuran_**


	3. A Power and a Descendant

**_Mmkay! Here is another chapter. It is terrible and I am so sorry. I don't really have much time to sit and write out a chapter due to work and health issues but I'm trying haha. Anyways WARNING: I have not used spell check so there will be errors._**

 ** _Answering a reviewers questions (Itachi) umm Yes. The Ankoku do have special eyes and she did know Madara as he knew Hashirama. Emm this story will follow Naruto to a certain point. So just warning you and thank you for taking the time to read it. :3_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its character's. I simply own my story and character._**

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours to the Ankoku leader as she waited for a reply from the Uchiha. "He's acting like he used to do when we were kids " her thought seemed loud to her in her head. "Madara..." her voice had gone soft and worry began to itch at her.

Madara stated down at the green eyes of the woman before him. His brain was processing what she had just said. He thought of countless possibilities in which it could all end. They all could result in their deaths. It was true ,back then, it would have been a great opportunity to have such an offer thrust at him but now it could mean his death and the death of his clan if not executed correctly. "Masami." Madara spoke. He was finding it difficult to even speak.

"Just hear me out, Uchiha." her hands went up in an attempt to stop him from speaking. "If you don't agree or trust me in this then I will do this alone. I don't need a man to help me kill..." she paused and watched as Madara's eyes went from pitch black to a fiery red. She didn't step back but she knew the man was losing his temper. " It would be better if I had you and your clan with me. Hashirama would never believe me, neither would Tobirama. But you, I know you do. When we were children we would never say our family names but we still spoke knowing we were enemies. We still saw each other everyday and skipped rocks. I could have killed you then but I didn't, you trusted me as I did you. " she saw his eyes linger on her face for a few moments before sighing.

"If it'll protect you from death then I agree. Keeping this hidden from your clan will be a difficult task but I won't let the woman I love go into a suicide mission alone. My clan will agree, the Ankoku have a long history with us as you already know." he spoke of the war his clan, the Senju, and hers had started long ago. "Them accepting you is another subject entirely."

She smiled "I aim to please. My clan wants allies, they wouldn't find it odd if I spent more time with you or more time with the Uchiha. I worry the Senju will get in the way. They aren't stupid people and knowing them," she paused and crossed her arms. "they will send out their dogs to do the dirty work for them." she was referring to a certain number of shinobi who were choosen for their loyalty to their clan and who were willing to do anything to keep the peace. "How are we going to go through with this without starting another war?" the question was more to herself than to the Uchiha leader.

"We expose them." countless thoughts were swirling in his head. "We expose them to the world as the lying traitorous clan that they are. Killing them will be easy after that, no one will oppose."

She frowned. "The Senju will..." The Senju were peace keepers now. The only way of even having the Ankoku and the Uchiha together in one place without the Senju is if both the Uchiha and Ankoku leaders commanded it so. "We make our villages one."

Madara, who had begun to pace in front of the woman, snapped his head towards her "That.. may work..." he stopped and looked towards the sky. They must have been standing there talking for hours since the sun was already setting. "Making two into one.."

She nodded "We will have eyes everywhere, Madara. Not only will your people not trust mine but my people will do anything to keep in control. That is our nature, we control those around us whether they want to or not. The elders will slip and that is when we will strike. Using our forbidden powers will be their doom. " the female Ankoku could see their plan being a success.

"Forbidden powers?" Madara caught those words and frowned.

"We have the ability to possess any living being without consent from that said being. "If not done properly..." she paused and looked down at the scars on her arms. "It can tear the user apart. Of course it takes a certain level of control as well as a large, and powerful, reserve of chakra, but the elders have that and more." she smiled " Madara, we can truly do this! Your clan can help me break free from this obligation and detroy those who want to destroy the peace!."

"Who wants to destroy the peace?"

Both Madara and Masami looked over at the owner of the voice.

"Hashirama." Masami smiled but took a step towards Madara who still had his back towards the Senju. She didn't want to face him now. He could somehow read through her lies.

"You were always one to interrupt us, Hashirama." Madara still wouldn't look at him but instead looked down at the woman who was pulling at his sleeves. His hands went to hers but instead of pushing her aside like he would do any other woman, he pulled her into his arms. "Leave us be, Senju." he made it sound as though it was a command. One of his arms held her tightly against him while the other slid up and down her back.

Hashirama frowned but remained where he was. "Tobirama said you were upset, Masami. I just came to see why."

"I wasn't upset Hashirama. I was just thinking about certain obligations." she looked up at Madara.

"Why are you holding her Madara? If I remember correctly you both stopped speaking to each other." the way they were acting towards each other made the Senju uncomfortable. If it was a different situation and they had remained friends after creating Konoha, then he would have found nothing worng but now.. the way he held her. "Lovers?" the question immediatley popped out his mouth and he felt a warm rush of blood claim his cheeks.

Masami finally stepped up on her toes and looked past Madara's shoulder, brushing his dark hair aside. She watched the Senju blush, making her laugh. "Hashirama Senju is blushing." pushing herself away from Madara, she walked towards her childhood friend and pulled at his long hair. "Now look here Madara." she looked back at her lover who was chuckling at the Senju. "Now the first time I saw you blush was when we first kissed."

Hashirama laughed "I'm not blushing!" he didn't move when the Ankoku stepped onto his feet and clung to him. Her face just inches from his. He saw theose emerald eyes staring right back at him. The green color seemed to swirl as he stared on, everything else he had in mind was forgotten.

Madara watched on as Hashirama had pulled her into his arms and was being hypnotized by the very eyes he had just been looking at. She was making him forget what he had heard them say about the plan. "She is a dangerous being..." he felt proud that the woman before him was all his.

"There." Masami closed her eyes and stepped off of her friends feet but remained pulling the Hokages hair. "Now what was it you wanted Hashirama?" she placed a kiss on his cheek and saw another blush creep up.

Hashirama shook his head. He felt lightheaded and as though something was missing. "Well," he paused and rubbed his temples. "I don't remember really." he laughed and crossed his arms. "Now what were you and Madara doing together?"

"He's my lover Hashirama. Is it really that difficult for you to see me with another man?" she winked at the Senju which made him laugh.

"I see.. You and Madara, eh? So will both leaders be united?" he meant it as a joke.

"Of course." Madara replied.

"Yeah." Masami added.

Hashirama simply stood there. "So your clans will accept this?" Hashirama knew for a fact that the Ankoku and the Uchiha had never gotten along.

"Of course." she lied " They want our clans to become one and our long history of battle will no longer get in the way." her smile was true but her eyes were lying.

Hashirama just nodded "Well I am guessing I'll be the one to break it to my brother, eh? He does have feelings for you and we both always thought you would be his but," he shrugged " love is love. I never thought you would love someone, Madara."

The cawing of a crow made the three friends look up into the now black sky. The moon was ful and beautiful as always.

"Well let's fisnish this conversation tomorrow. I expect you both at my home tomorrow, now both of you go home before I make you." he aughed and headed of towards the direction of his home.

Masami waited until he left and fell to her knees. "Geez that was tiring." she laughed dryly. She felt Madara try and help her up but she refused. "I'll be fine. It's just that I've been tired and that took quite a bit out of me."

Watching her taking deep breath on the her knees had him worried. "I can't sense her in distress.. nor can I sense anything else." he thought to himself. "Why is it that your clan is known for their large reserve of chakra yet you cannot manipulate one's thoughts without losing energy." he said aloud.

"Your'e a nosy man." she spat out. "That is my business." she was becoming irritated and stood. She never liked being questioned about her strength and abilities. She ould never try anything that could permanatly damage her. She couldn't tell him that she was restricting herself. She had placed seals within herself as to not pass the boundary she and the elders feared.

"Are you afraid of something?" he knew there was something going on that she was not letting on and that could be something dangerous even he could not stop. "How can I trust someone who cannot speak her secrets to me?"

"It really doesn't matter, Madara. I mean it's just a simple seal."

"A seal? What kind of seal?"

"Fuin Kekkai." she hissed. "The elders placed it on me. It's another way of controlling me but I found a way through it. If I can reach a certain level.. If I can reach the chakra that is sealed off, only tap into it, then the seal can dissolve."

Madara stared with wide eyes. "You mean there is much more power within you? You cannot rid of the seal yourself or have someone else help?"

"No. They twisted the seal. Only they can."

"What reason did they have for doing such a thing?"

"I have to get rid of them before they attempt to release the seal..They fear my power will become something even they can't control." she rubbed her left arm as though in pain.

"What is it you are not telling me Masami? Is this why you require my help? Why you're telling me you love me when in truth you wil only be using me?" he was becoming angrier with every word she spoke.

"No! None of that is true Madara." she frowned and looked back at him. "I just don't want you to leave me if I tell you the truth.. I've been through so much already and losing you would be my limit. I've been trying to deny I ever felt something for you but that isn't true."

"Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath she spoke. "I am a descendant of the great Kaguya Otsutsuki and carrier of her power."

* * *

 ** _So there it is. I hope this gave some background information but I know it wasn't enough. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review and stuff. I am in need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested just PM me :3_**

 ** _~Masami Kuran_**


	4. A Moon and a Lover

**_Here is another chapter. This was rushed and I just needed to get this out of the way. I have had no inspiration or imagination to keep writing since I'm just so tired half the time and my emotions are just driving me crazy. I don't really have any friends either so anime is a great help. Ahh sorry people. I just needed to let that out a little bit. Anyways I am trying my best to make Madara as human as possible without taking much of the character out of him. WARNING: I have not used spell check so there will be a lot of errors in the fanfiction so please keep calm._**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its character's. I simply own my story and character._**

* * *

The full moon shone bright, lighting up the features of the Ankoku leader as she layed down in the open grass field, the last of her sake burned her throat. "He just left. He didn't even say a word when I mentioned Kaguya..." her words remained frozen in cold night's air. "He'll tell Hashirama and then that'll be the end of me... The elders will remove the seals and everything will go insane. Maybe.." her mind raced with an idea that had been forming in her mind for years. "Forming an alliance with the most gifted shinobi out there can help me put a stop to this clan."

"Now what is the leader of the Ankoku clan doing out here all by herself? Doesn't that clan of yours keep an eye on you? I mean you are the one with the most power, or am I wrong?"

Masami slowly slid the upper part of her body so she was in a sitting position "And may I ask who are you?" her green eyes locked onto the violet eyes of the newcomer.

"Akihiko Tsukino."

She laughed, her vision was blurred. What is the prince of the moon fields doing here? The Tsukino clan has always kept to theselves." she slid the upper half of her body down onto the grass again.

"I have noticed something different in the moons light."

She smirked "The silver haired leader is here because of something he noticed. How cute is that." she noticed his gaze on her.

Akihiko looked curiously as the woman before him spoke in a soft, almost lazy like, tone. "I never would have thought you would be so... calm. I was told you were a firecracker."

"You're blocking the moons light you know." she lifted an arm and pulled at his sleeve as an attempt to pull him away.

Akihiko let the woman pull him to side. He joined her but remained sitting upright. "You invite a complete stranger to join you in your midnight ehh... thinking."

She giggled "You aren't a stranger, Akihiko. You are the prince of the moon fields! We're connected ya know."

"You drank a little sake, didn't you?" he asked. He was being delayed by thhe Ankoku leader herself, he knew he ws supposed to speak to the Hokage about what he had begun to noice around the fields but he was amused at how calm the woman next to him could be.

"Maybe a little." she shrugged.

"No, do tell how on earth we are connected?" he frowned as he watched the moons light shift around her.

"Your clans people are the protectors of the moon, right? Well, that means you protect my ancestor." she let out a sigh. "He rejected me because of that you know. He didn't even say a word when I told him about Kaguya."

The silver haired man looked at her curiously now. "Kaguya? What does she have to do with you?"

"Carrier." she mumbled out the words.

"Carrier?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression "Carrier of what?"

"Power." she yawned.

"Carrier of power? What do you mean?" he let his hand pull the loose strands of hair from her face.

"That means she is far from being concious and you should not touch her."

Akihiko didn't even have to look at the man approaching them. "Madara Uchiha. What brings you here?"

"I should be the one asking that." Madara didn't even spare the Tsukino leader a second glance as he brought Masami into his arms. Her light breathing a sign that she had fallen asleep. "She's drunk." he commented to himself. Her face was inches from his.

"You can't just take her like that." Akihiko finally stood and faced off the man. They were the same height, violet eyes met pitch black ones.

"She's mine." he said coldly and turned his back on him. "You're looking for Hashirama, not my wife."

"Wife? The elders never mentioned her being married." he thought to himself but remained silent. He sensed that fighting this man off would cause trouble he did not want. "I look forward to seeing your "wife" again soon." he began walking away, not wanting to speak with the Uchiha any longer.

Madara watched the man leave. "Tch. Why would a Tsukino be doing here..." his gaze landed on the sleeping form in his arms. "Masami." he said softly "This must be my fault." he frowned, clearly upset that he let this happen. "I'm taking you home."

Masami groaned. Her body ached and her head was pounding, a clear sign that she was now awake. "This is why I don't drink." she said through clenched teeth. She didn't dare open her eyes in fear that the light would affect her eye sight. "Oni!" she called out to her partner. Waiting a few minutes before calling him again. "Oni! Come here!" She felt the soft sheets surround her, eyes bursting open. She should have still been ouside in the grass.

Her eyes scanned the room before her, it was small with only one simple window and a black door. She was lying on the floor in a heap of sheets and covers. The one thing that caught her eye was the Uchiha clan's crest proudly claiming the wall behind her. "How the he..." she began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for her to answer the door opened to revel a very casual looking Madara.

"Good morning." a smug smirk claimed his perfect face. "I've never imagined you drunk but..."

Masami must have looked confused because Madara closed the door behind him and began walking around her. She felt like a piece of food being inspected before being eaten.

"Are you close friends with Akihiko?"

She frowned but noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice. It was something she had rarely seen in the man walking around her. So she decided to play with it. "Oh yes. We were close friends before shit happened and I was forced to take over all of the duties as leader."

Madara had stopped in front of her. He frowned, but looked at her. He watched as she stretched her arms out into the air, pushing her chest out as her arms bending to play with her tangled hair. A sigh escaped her full lips, this making it even harder for him to resist himself from taking her.

"Wait..." Masami glanced at the clothing on her. She was wearing a simple black silk robe over body, it was large and falling over her shoulders to reveal more skin than usual. "Where are my clothes!" she growled at Madara.

"I couldn't have my fiancee wearing dirty clothing to sleep so I gave you my robe." his gaze landed on her bare shoulder as she pulled he silk fabric tighter around her.

"Fiancee?" she stopped attempting to cover her breasts and crossed her arms instead. "You bastard... you left me to worry my ass off and now you expect me to accept you? Oh no. You won't play with me Madara Uchiha. I am not the kind of woman you can mess with and manipulate. I'll tear out your heart if you play with me." she had stood and taken a few menacing steps towards the Uchiha.

Madara watched her emerald eyes take on a dark color. It amused him to see her in such a state. It brought him pleasure that he could bring out such emotions from her and yet he was bothered by the immense power she held within. "I needed to think, Masami. You of all people should understand."

Minutes passed before the Ankoku leader relaxed and let out a tired sigh. "Life's a bitch." she mumbled. Her now emerald eyes scanned the room around her. "Is this a guest room?"

"No, It's the spare room next to mine." he nodded towards a barely visible door to their right. "I spend more time in this room than in my own. No one would dare bother me when I am in here. Although my people do know you are here and they are curious as to what _The_ Ankoku leader is doing here with me ."

She rolled her eyes"Of course they are..."

"Let's have them meet the future wife of their leader." he smirked and reached out for her. His hand caught old of the robe and pulled her to him.

"They'll avioid me at all costs. Even if I am with you." Masami didn't push him away but instead allowed him to embrace her.

"Well then I have an idea that can cause them to open up to you rather quickly." his eyes were full of light. He wanted his people to love her like he had come to do so. His grip tightened.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" her head came to rest at the crook of his neck.

"You'll meet the Uchiha Elders."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter much more than I did. Please leave a review and such. Thank you everyone. :3_**

 ** _~Masami Kuran_**


End file.
